Various types of modules or housings have been used through the years to house various types of electronic components. For example, various types of modules have been used to house radio components and these radio modules are often disposed in vehicles. Other modules used in vehicles may provide other multi-media functions such as video, Internet, music, or other types of services to the vehicle's user.
The construction of radio modules (or other modules used to provide multi-media functions) typically utilizes metals to provide electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) shielding. The metal construction provides some degree of shielding of the components from various types of electromagnetic interference. In addition, the metal structure provides some level of geometric stability for the components located inside by protecting these components to some extent from physical jarring, bumping, and other forces that might damage the components and/or render the system inoperative.
Typically, the above-mentioned modules are assembled from pre-cut or preformed parts. Only then (after the outer module is assembled) can the electronic components be added to the assembled outer structure. The parts used to construct the module are cut or formed to very tight tolerances and/or are formed from plastic housings that typically do not provide EMC protection.
The above-mentioned previous systems suffer from several disadvantages. More specifically, the assembly process for constructing such a module is complicated, requires that parts are built and assembled to relatively tight tolerances, requires circuit connections to be made in tight spaces with limited visibility to the installer, and often requires several fasteners to finish and secure the various parts. Moreover, EMC protection is often not provided.
Previous approaches have attempted to overcome the above-mentioned problems by using complex machinery and/or increasing the training of the personnel that assemble the modules. However, this led to an increased cost for the assembly process (and final product) and was time-consuming and disadvantageous due to the human error that is typically introduced in the assembly process.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.